Dark Soul
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Terras em guerra entre si. Uma profecia. O destino de alguns jovens foi lançado, conseguirão sair vivos e cumprir sua missão?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Soul**_

**Sinopse**: Terras em guerra entre si. Uma profecia. O destino de alguns jovens foi lançado, conseguirão sair vivos e cumprir sua missão?

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! Olha eu aqui de novo xDD

Resolvi mudar algumas coisas e abrir vagas para fichas (não resisti xD) mas dessa vez com algumas diferenças...quero fichas de garotos e garotas! Ainda não sei ao certo quantos cavaleiros vão participar, por isso deixo os pares para escolher depois...e, ah, pretendo fazer alguns pares yaoi :D (primeira vez que eu vou escrever sobre isso, então me perdoem se não ficar muito bom).

Tive essa idéia depois de ler "Crônicas do Mundo Emerso" (pra quem gosta de algo do tipo SDA e Eragon eu recomendo ;D)

_Umas explicações antes do capítulo_: Criei um mundo chamado Teresept, um mundo medieval com um toque de pirataria xD onde vivem os mais variados seres: elfos, humanos, fadas, duendes, anões, semi-elfos, ninfas e samhains (seres metade humano e metade dragão, frutos de experiências clandestinas com magia, mas eles tem uma aparência mais parecida com a humana...). Teresept é dividida entre sete terras:

_Cerridwen_; terra habitada estritamente por elfos.

_Tenemur_; com suas muitas montanhas e passagens subterrâneas é o lugar perfeito para os anões.

_Elysdeon_; terra governada por humanos, costumava ser bastante rica e próspera.

_Krayvhus_; terra de duendes e fadas. Com uma diversidade enorme de plantas e flores, a única que ainda mantêm sua beleza natural.

_Syrinx_; lar de semi-elfos e samhains.

_Nymph_; terra inóspita para qualquer ser que não seja uma ninfa, conseqüentemente governada por elas.

_Djerta_; onde vivem todos os seres juntos, aqueles que não se importam em ter que conviver com raças diferentes.

**Prólogo** – Um mundo em guerra

"Lutas, morte, sangue, destruição, alianças quebradas. Este é o significado da guerra. E este também é, infelizmente, o atual estado de meu mundo. As sete terras que costumavam viver em paz, agora estão prestes a destruir umas às outras.

Não nos recordamos do motivo que gerou esta guerra, pois ela já se arrasta há quase um século, a única coisa que sabemos é que continuamos a lutar, não importa quantos de nós tenham perdido suas vidas, continuamos de pé, empunhando nossas armas e matando o maior número de adversários que pudermos. Afinal, nascemos em meio à batalha e guerrear é tudo o que sabemos fazer. Mas me pergunto se isso é certo, para que continuar essa chacina se nem ao menos nos lembramos do seu motivo inicial? Estarei certo ao afirmar que sangue demais foi derramado?

Para alguns sim, já para outros não. As opiniões sempre se dividem. Há aqueles que não suportam mais viver em guerra e almejam acima de tudo que a paz seja restabelecida entre as sete terras. Mas há outros, os quais já sofreram demais, perderam aquilo que mais amavam, e são impulsionados por um único desejo: vingança. Estes não se importam com o caos que se abrange sobre Teresept, apenas se interessam em concluir a sua vingança. E eu, me pergunto, qual destes é você?"

Laureon, rei dos elfos de Cerridwen.

**Syrinx** **– acampamento de soldados**

A samhain cheirou o ar com interesse. Um grupo pequeno de soldados inimigos se aproximava de seu acampamento. Mensageiros ou espiões? Ela não sabia dizer ao certo, talvez fossem as duas coisas. Trincou os dentes com raiva, tinha recebido ordens superiores de não atacar sem motivo, mas era difícil controlar o impulso de pular em cima deles e matá-los com sua espada. Pelo que pudera perceber não passavam de cinco homens, ela poderia dar conta deles sem maiores problemas.

Bufou e passou a mão nos cabelos azul-metálicos num gesto de irritação. Ao seu lado, um jovem semi-elfo riu, enquanto afiava a lâmina da espada.

- Controle seus impulsos, Slade. Você pode acabar se complicando qualquer dia desses.

Ela o encarou com seus grandes olhos amarelos, numa fúria contida, mas o semi-elfo não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar da samhain.

- Complicações são a minha especialidade, Saga. – ela riu. – E parecem ser a sua também, afinal...se não fosse por isso nenhum de nós estaria aqui, não é mesmo? – essas últimas palavras tinham uma ponta de cinismo, que o jovem de cabelos azulados resolveu ignorar.

Slade sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que ele não encontrara palavras com as quais se defender e voltou a fitá-lo com seus olhos amarelos. Saga suspirou cansado. Qualquer espera tornava-se duas vezes pior ao lado da samhain.

**Mar de Cerridwen**

Uma elfa de cabelos num tom de vermelho bem forte e olhos tão verdes quanto duas grandes esmeraldas examinava com cuidado um mapa à sua frente. Ela usava uma camisa branca de algodão amarrada com um nó um pouco acima do umbigo, calças pretas coladas ao corpo junto com um cinto também preto, onde haviam duas espadas dependuradas, botas longas pretas com alguns detalhes em vermelho e uma bandana com uma caveira estampada. Ficava claro de que se tratava de uma pirata.

Ela suspirou longamente, mais um plano que ia direto para o lixo. Conforme a guerra se espalhava, cada vez menos navios eram encontrados, ainda mais navios que carregassem alguma mercadoria de valor.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta de sua cabine.

- Entre. – ela falou com voz firme, e logo a figura de um homem de meia idade apareceu na sua frente.

- Capitã Faelivrin!? Perdoe-me atrapalhá-la. – ele começou um pouco receoso. Sabia do temperamento forte de sua capitã, torcia para que ela estivesse de bom humor...e também sóbria. Viu de relance a garrafa de rum. Estava cheia. "Pelo menos isso..." ele pensou.

- Sim, sim, claro está perdoado. – ela disse com impaciência. – Qual o problema? – ela perguntou, já supondo que não poderia se tratar de nada bom.

O marujo engoliu em seco. Sóbria, mas em um mau dia. Não era uma bela combinação.

A capitã o fitava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, a pouca paciência que tinha caminhava rapidamente para o seu limite.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou de novo.

- Bem, não sei como lhe dizer isso capitã, mas...os homens querem abandonar o _Lynder_.

- Abandonar...? – ela parecia ter dificuldades para assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim, capitã. Não há mais lucros em ser pirata, vamos morrer se continuarmos com essa vida. – ele argumentou.

- Hum... – ela mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, mas o marujo sabia muito bem que ela não tinha gostado da decisão. – Muito bem, mude o curso do navio, vamos atracar no porto de Cerridwen. – ela concluiu com firmeza, tinha que se manter firme na frente de sua tripulação, afinal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Ficha:**_

Nome (procurem usar nomes mais medievais, ok?):

Apelido (se tiver):

Sexo:

Raça (Elfo, semi-elfo, humano, ninfa, samhain, duende, anão):

Idade (de acordo com a raça):

De onde veio:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

História:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Habilidades:

Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?

O que acha da guerra:

Posso mudar alguma coisa na ficha?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/A: Só pra dar uma idéia de como vai ser a fic...coloquei duas personagens originais na história, mas elas também não tem par definido...xD. Bom, qualquer dúvida, perguntem por review ou PM, ok? Espero que gostem! ;D

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Soul**_

**Sinopse**: Terras em guerra entre si. Uma profecia. O destino de alguns jovens foi lançado, conseguirão sair vivos e cumprir sua missão?

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! Obrigada a todos que mandaram as fichas, foi bem difícil de escolher xD Como sempre não dá pra escolher todo mundo, eu simplesmente não sei escrever com personagens demais...então, minhas desculpas pra quem não conseguiu...

_**Escolhidos **_

**Fiat Noctum** (Fenris Gaarv)

**Takagi Mila** (Leod)

**Princess Andromeda** (Klaus)

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus** (Eilian Hayder-Calliot)

**Maia Sorovar** (Abele Faustino)

**July-chan** (Nessimë Ciël)

**Aredhel Black** (Aegnor Valenkay)

**Pure-Petit Cat** (Pallas Cereborn)

**Yuura-Sama** (Cion Callerun)

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** (Lihe-Cymbeline)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agora quanto aos pares...vocês podem escolher entre: Saga, Milo e Mask (sim, são só esses que vão participar xD) ou entre as fichas...contanto que ambos os lados concordem ;D vou postar as fichas para vocês escolherem...

_**Fichas**_

**Nome**: Axel Lólindir Arcamenel

**Apelido**: Não tem, Axel é um nome fácil xP

**Sexo**: Masculino

**Raça**: Samhain

**Idade**: 27 anos na contagem dos samhains (novinho xD), aparentando 17 anos humanos

**De onde veio**: Syrinx

**Aparência**: Cabelos pretos com reflexos roxos que chegam até os ombros e uma espessa franja cobrindo-lhe parcialmente os olhos, que são de um violeta brilhante; faz questão de deixar sempre à mostra os dentes afiados e também as garras alongadas, é esguio e de porte altivo, exala superioridade e indiferença por onde passa. Também tem um par de asas nas costas, parte coberta por escamas pretas e parte coberta por uma fina membrana, mas ele não é capaz de voar com elas, são muito pequenas para o tamanho de seu corpo.

**Personalidade:** Indiferente para com tudo e com todos, não gosta que o toquem nem que se aproximem demais dele. Costuma tentar controlar seu gênio forte, mas é tirado facilmente do sério quando provocado e se torna bastante agressivo, alguém que age por puro instinto (fruto da sua parte dragão). Adora a guerra, durante as lutas é que desconta sua raiva pelo que foi feito com os sanhains.

**História**: Assim como todos os outros samhains, sempre sofreu com ameaças e xingamentos, já que faz parte de uma raça criada por magia, o que é considerado um grande insulto para a maioria das outras raças. Seus pais, guerreiros muito habilidosos, morreram no front de batalha quando ele estava para completar 9 anos, mas sem antes lhe ensinarem o manejo da espada e de outros tipos de armas. Com o passar dos anos, tornou-se um guerreiro tão bom quando seus pais foram e se orgulha muito disso, embora não diga a ninguém. Prefere evitar contato físico, mas não se sabe muito bem o por quê, talvez...por algum trauma de infância.

**O que gosta**: Noites de lua nova (ama a completa escuridão e gosta de saber que é um dos poucos que consegue enxergar no escuro), vendavais, guerra, treinar com suas armas.

**O que não gosta**: Que o toquem, não ter batalhas para participar, ficar desarmado.

**Habilidades**: Força e extrema agilidade, além de saber como manipular os mais diferentes tipos de armas.

**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Sim, todas xD

**O que acha da guerra**: Odeia, seus pais morreram por causa da guerra, oras.

**Esse é uma das minhas criações xD alguém adota ele? T-T**

**Nome**: Jannë Faelivrin

**Apelido**: Jan, mas faz questão que a chamem de Capitã Faelivrin

**Sexo**: Feminino

**Raça**: Elfa

**Idade**: 375 anos élficos; 21 anos humanos

**De onde veio**: Cerridwen

**Aparência**: É ruiva, os cabelos totalmente repicados chegam até a altura da cintura e tem um tom de vermelho bem forte, cor de sangue, olhos verdes brilhantes como duas grandes esmeraldas, pele levemente bronzeada, corpo bem definido, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, busto grande, boca vermelha fina sempre contraída em um sorriso e unhas bastante compridas sempre cuidadas impecavelmente. E claro, orelhinhas pontudas xD

**Personalidade**: Basicamente digamos que Jannë possa ser comparada a uma fera xD tem um gênio difícil e costuma ser bastante arredia com as pessoas que não conhece, na vida de pirata aprendeu a desconfiar de tudo e de todos, mas após ganhar sua confiança ela se mostra uma pessoa muito agradável e engraçada, só não conte muito com a ajuda dela se a coisa ficar feia xD Jannë é egoísta e capaz de deixar um amigo em apuros pra salvar a própria pele (lado Jack Sparrow on! xDD) além de ser ambiciosa, como qualquer pirata que se preze u.u. É também do tipo que bate primeiro e pergunta depois, gosta de zombar de um inimigo derrotado e raramente polpa alguém em uma luta (apesar dela cair fora quando tem inimigos demais xP).  
**História**: Jannë tem origem simples, era filha de um faroleiro, que cuidou dela e do irmão mais velho, Connor sozinho. Ela nunca conheceu a mãe nem nunca soube qual era o nome dela, toda vez que perguntava ao pai, ele mudava o rumo da conversa ou apenas fingia não ter escutado e as pessoas da região não sabiam de nada, o máximo que contaram a Jannë foi que um dia o pai dela desceu de um navio que atracou no porto trazendo um garoto pequeno e uma menininha de colo, logo passou a cuidar do farol. Percebendo que não conseguiria mais nenhuma informação, a elfa desistiu de perguntar sobre a mãe, até porque, o pai preenchia todo o espaço dela. Quando tinha 12 anos, o pai morreu misteriosamente, como Jannë e o irmão não tinham mais nenhum parente conhecido vivo teriam que viver como órfãos. Assustados com essa hipótese os dois fugiram da cidade em um pequeno barco, mas não tiveram tempo de levar dinheiro nem mantimentos, e para piorar, logo que entraram em mar aberto foram apanhados por uma tempestade que despedaçou o barco deles. Jannë foi resgatada por um navio pirata que estava próximo, mas nunca soube se o irmão teve a mesma sorte, já que não foi resgatado pelo navio pirata e nem seu corpo foi encontrado. Ela ainda alimenta esperanças de que ele esteja vivo. Solidário com a jovem, o capitão do navio cuidou dela, adotando-a como sua filha. Logo Jannë aprendeu tudo sobre pirataria, e descobriu que tinha um talento nato para aquilo, especialmente em lutas. Quando ficou mais velha, Jannë abandonou o navio do pirata para seguir seu próprio rumo, logo já tinha sua própria tripulação e uma mascote, é claro, uma pequena cobra de nome Myths, que vive dependurada no pescoço da elfa. Assim, Jannë tornou-se a Capitã Faelivrin do navio pirata Lynder.

**O que gosta**: Rum (lógico!), ouro, lutar, zombar dos outros xP

**O que não gosta**: Terra firme, que se aproximem demais do ouro dela xDD, piratas desclassificados

**Habilidades**: ágil em lutas de curta duração, silenciosa, entra em qualquer lugar sem ser notada.

**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Sim, espadas.

**O que acha da guerra**: Uma droga, acaba com todos os navios cheios de ouro xD

**Alguém aí quer uma pirata maluca? xDD**

**Nome**: Slade Shebat

**Apelido**: Dor de cabeça ambulante xDD

**Sexo**: Feminino

**Raça**: Samhain

**Idade**: 129 anos de sanhain, 16 anos humanos.

**De onde veio**: Syrinx

**Aparência**: Slade possui traços mais felinos do que draconianos, seus olhos são amarelados como os de um gato e ficam vermelhos e com um brilho assassino durante seus combates, os cabelos são azul-metálicos e presos em várias tranças muito compridas, que balançam de um lado para o outro conforme ela caminha. Seu corpo é bem talhado e definido por alguns músculos, mas isso não a deixa menos feminina; as características que mais remetem a uma samhain são as escamas douradas na nuca e em algumas partes das coxas.

**Personalidade**: Faladeira e irônica, gosta de provocar quem quer que seja e ás vezes faz isso até sem perceber xD Para ela a palavra "paciência" não existe, se deixa levar muito por seus instintos e isso já a prejudicou inúmeras vezes, mas é cabeça dura e dificilmente vai tomar jeito xP

**História**: Slade não sofreu traumas nem grandes perdas na infância, ao contrário, viveu tranquilamente com os pais e a irmã mais nova durante bastante tempo. Até a guerra chegar ao auge, quando, por meio de desavenças a família se separou. Slade resolveu seguir o rumo de guerreira e comanda uma das melhores tropas de soldados de Syrinx.

**O que gosta**: Provocar, lutar, passar horas afiando a lâmina de sua espada.

**O que não gosta**: Que impliquem com ela (corta a cabeça do dito cujo xD), ordens e não poder atacar um inimigo.

**Habilidades**: Lutas corpo a corpo, tirar inimigos do sério.

**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Sim, todas as possíveis que puder carregar xD

**O que acha da guerra**: Gosta de lutar, mas a guerra separou sua família.

**Slade também está disponível xD**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Fenris Gaarv  
**Apelido**: Gaarv  
**Sexo**: Masculino  
**Raça**: Samhain  
**Idade**: 327 anos  
**De onde veio**: Syrinx  
**Aparência**: Fenris não do tipo que se mistura fácil na multidão. É daqueles que, normalmente, destoa. Com seus 1,94m, é difícil passar despercebido. Seus olhos, de um azul-esverdeado, cor de água, também contribuem. Os cabelos são cor de grafite, cinza escuro. São revoltos, arrepiados em cima e um pouco compridos atrás, mas estão sempre presos com uma tira de couro desbotada. Sua pele é clara e lisa. É magro, mas definido, de pernas compridas e rosto anguloso. Tem feições ferinas, nariz reto, lábios finos e perfil marcante. Suas mãos são grandes, de dedos finos e longos, semelhantes a garras.  
Em alguns pontos da pele alva, como nos ombros, em alguns pontos das costas, no pescoço, em um pouco no rosto e nas pernas, tem escamas escuras e brilhantes, de um azul petróleo (resultado de ser híbrido de dragão, claro xD). Possui os caninos levemente pronunciados, também. Para coroar a junção curiosa de fatores, Fenris tem um rabo. Sim, um rabo comprido e fino, todo coberto por escamas escuras ásperas e duras. Muitos estranham a aparência... Digamos, exótica de Gaarv. Sua herança dracônica é inegável, mas também dá um tempero a mais ao todo.  
Tem uma cicatriz que atravessou da palma até as costas da mão direita, comprida, avermelhada e reta. Não tem muitos movimentos dessa mão por esse motivo. Normalmente usa uma luva de couro de cavalo para cobrir a marca desagradável.  
**Personalidade**: Fenris é do tipo que é designado ao serviço sujo. E, contanto que seja bem pago, faz sem reclamar. Calou a boca de sua consciência há muito tempo, e é um tanto sangue-frio quando preciso, sem se abalar diante de sangue, violência ou sofrimento. Arredio, não aprecia compromissos, ficar preso a alguém ou algum lugar. Tem um espírito independente e é um pouco mercenário. É muito doce com seu "caso da vez", embora a relação não costume durar mais que dois ou três dias. Ocasionalmente, gosta de namorar e se esforça para fazer com que seja perfeito, pelo menos enquanto durar. Tem certa experiência em terminar relações.  
É difícil saber o que ele está pensando por trás dos sorrisos de caninos protuberantes. Tem um senso de humor ácido, é comunicativo, cativante e simpático. E, contudo, não tem amigos, apenas conhecidos. E por isso tem um ar de mistério para as pessoas a sua volta, a quem sempre cumprimenta, nunca mais, nunca menos. É um tanto malandro, sacana, inteligente e de rápido raciocínio. Gosta de estar sempre no controle da situação. Quando fica irritado, usa de desprezo e cólera fria para expressar sua raiva. Raramente levanta a voz, a menos que esteja realmente furioso. Não provoca brigas, mas também não foge delas. Ah, e sabe intimidar uma pessoa.   
**História**: Fenris nasceu em Syrinx, em meio aos híbridos. Aqueles cujo coração não pertencia a lugar nenhum, a nenhuma pátria. Com o coração dividido, nunca se sentiam em casa junto aos seus, ou a nenhum outro. E, assim como eles, Gaarv cresceu sem saber ao certo o que era um lar, o que era sentir-se em casa. Cresceu órfão de pai e mãe e foi criado por um homem que abrigava crianças e as ensinava a roubar, de nome Magnus. Fenris era bom nisso. Com suas mãozinhas ágeis, nunca desapontava. Até porque, tinha medo da surra que levaria se não voltasse com uma saca recheada de moedas douradas.   
Gostava de Magnus, amava Magnus, amava até mesmo seu temperamento tempestuoso. Fenris cresceu, mas continuou no ofício. Era a única coisa que sabia fazer. Mas agora planejava roubos maiores. Não dava, porém, tudo para Magnus, guardava boa parte para si, em segredo. Não gostava de enganá-lo, mas também queria o dinheiro. Quando Magnus o tornou seu amante, Gaarv até esqueceu da pequena fortuna que tinha juntado, devotava tudo o que tinha a seu mentor. Ah, amargo erro.   
Certo dia, Magnus encontrou o dinheiro sob o soalho. Não ouviu uma palavra do jovem Fenris, furioso. Surrou-o até que este não conseguisse mais se levantar e, como punição, cravou-lhe uma adaga na mão direita, sua rápida e ágil mão direita. A lâmina trespassou sua mão com violência, fazendo-o perder vários movimentos. E Gaarv o odiou, enquanto sangrava, estirado no chão, as costelas partidas. Ah, ele amava Magnus, e ele o odiava também. E era incapaz de deixá-lo. Permaneceu ao lado dele, mesmo que agora tivesse sido relegado a funções mais baixas. Era ainda amante de Magnus, mas não havia mais palavras doces, apenas insultos. Era apenas usado e deixado de lado, como lixo. E doía. Seu ódio foi crescendo, crescendo, crescendo. Até que certo dia explodiu. Sufocou seu mentor enquanto dormia, com um travesseiro. E então fugiu.  
Tornou-se ambidestro para compensar a falta da mão direita. Parou de roubar, mesmo porque, já chamava atenção demais. Aprendeu a defender-se, a sobreviver nas ruas. E começou a viajar, como um mercenário. Por um bom preço, realiza qualquer serviço sem reclamar. Vive sem conseguir se estabelecer em um lugar ou a uma pessoa.  
**O que gosta**: De bebidas fortes, tavernas, de seus casos ocasionais, apostar, dinheiro, fazer suas andanças, garotas ou garotos bonitos – depende do dia, de ouvir o crepitar do fogo, de ver uma confusão, de terminar um serviço.  
**O que não gosta**: Bêbados, moribundos, choro de criança, que tentem lhe passar a perna, gente abusada, de lembrar dos barulhos abafados de engasgo que Magnus fazia sob o travesseiro, de lembrar de qualquer coisa relacionada à Magnus.  
**Habilidades**: Tem os dedos leves, ótimo batedor de carteiras. Sabe fingir/atuar muito bem também, pode manejar armas de uma mão só – a esquerda, bom bebedor, pode usar a calda como membro extra. Tem sentidos muito apurados, e uma memória de fazer inveja.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Sim, usa uma adaga e, ocasionalmente, uma espada curta.  
**O que acha da guerra**: Às vezes, uma boa fonte de lucro, já que não é raro ser pago para silenciar um inimigo, ou para extrair informações daqui e dali. De resto, um saco, já que seu coração não está ligado à pátria alguma.

**N/a**: Amei a história dele, foi uma das melhores fichas que eu já vi! É, erro meu não ter explicado direito ¬¬' mas você fez a história e a aparência do jeito que eu queria mesmo ;D Só uma coisa: pode me dizer quantos anos ele aparenta ter?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Leod  
**Apelido**: Sol da Meia-Noite  
**Sexo**: Masculino  
**Raça**: Humano (pelo menos, é o que ele diz)  
**Idade**: 32 anos  
**De onde veio**: Djerta (pelo menos é o que ele diz)  
**Aparência**: Cabelos muito negros e espessos, caindo até o meio das costas, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Olhos azul-meia noite, misteriosos e estreitos. Rosto bonito, boca larga e bem desenhada, geralmente ocupada por um sorriso desdém, e pele levemente bronzeada. Alto e forte, mas ainda assim, parece emanar uma certa delicadeza e elegância.  
**Personalidade**: Leod é um homem misterioso e fechado. Fala pouco, e em geral, fala para fazer algum comentário sarcástico ou maldoso. É sádico e cruel, também possessivo e ciumento. Geralmente fala coisas com duplo sentido. Suas emoções nunca são claras, mas ele sempre age como se fosse superior a todos e achasse graça em todos os atos dos seres ignóbeis que o cercam. Parece se divertir muito com o sofrimento dos outros e adora também ser a causa dele. Quando está em terra, geralmente arranja uma companhia masculina diferente por noite e nunca dá atenção à essa mesma pessoa no dia seguinte. Caçar garotos é seu passatempo favorito.  
**História**: Pouco se sabe sobre esse homem, mas é consenso geral que se trata de um sujeito "mais estranho e misterioso do que um sol a meia-noite". Apareceu pela primeira vez em um bar de índole questionável, disposto a pagar muitas garrafas de rum à Capitã Faelivrin até fazê-la consentir em adicioná-lo a sua tripulação. Ninguém sabe ao certo de onde ele vem ou se realmente é humano (dizem que ele lembra muito um elfo). A Capitã Faelivrin é uma das únicas pessoas em quem ele confia e talvez saiba uma ou duas coisas a mais sobre ele. Tem uma fama de sádico e impiedoso que já se espalhou por todos os quatro cantos. Mas é conhecido também por conduzir garotos direitos ao "mau caminho" e depois nunca mais querer saber deles.  
**O que gosta**: Garotos. Mais novos, com cara de garota. Especialmente duendes. Sofrimento, luar, música élfica.  
**O que não gosta**: Mulheres em geral, coisas barulhentas, pessoas idiotas.  
**Habilidades**: Maneja qualquer tipo de arma que estiver ao seu alcance. Faz coisas com um garfo que poderiam muito bem ser confundidas com o trabalho de um cutelo de açougue.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Qualquer uma, mas sua habilidade com uma katana é digna.  
**O que acha da guerra**: Acha os atos e conseqüências muito divertidas, mas os motivos são idiotas. A verdade é que ele não está nem aí. Não está nem aí.

**N/a**: Ficha perfeita, como sempre! Que bom que você gostou da idéia; não tem problema nenhum o Leod fazer parte da tripulação da Faelivrin, fica até mais fácil de colocá-lo na história xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Klaus  
**Apelido**: Ele odeia, mas às vezes o chamam de Ka  
**Sexo**: Masculino  
**Raça**: Duende  
**Idade**: 114 (normal) de 16 (aparente)  
**De onde veio**: Krayvhus   
**Aparência**: Cabelos ruivos naturais(meio laranja) com algumas partes loiras como mechinhas cima e nas pontas, ondulados e com grandes cachos nas pontas, que lhe batem os joelhos e as vezes estão presos em uma trança. A franja rebelde sempre caindo na cara é uma de suas principais características, pois fica soprando ou balançando a cabeça para tentar enxergar algo. Tem olhos verdíssimos muito brilhantes e o nariz comprido, fino e pontudinho. Sua pele é muito branca e coberta de sardas que lhe conferem aspecto meigo. Bom, ele é nanico, como todo duende, mas é mais alto que o normal para sua raça. Tem pernas muito longas, cintura e quadris estreitos, ombros largos, relativamente magro. Suas orelhas são bem longas e pontudas.  
**Personalidade**: Muito tonto. Sempre acaba fazendo algo errado por ser demasiadamente desastrado. Fica emburrado por qualquer coisa. É muito infantil e preguiçoso, além de só acertar qualquer coisa quando é sem querer(como é um duende, tem sorte). Adora ser pentelho, sempre que algo sai errado, alguém tropeça ou algo cai na cabeça de alguém, já chamam por ele. Apesar de se comportar como um pivete, quando se zanga, desperta sua segunda personalidade, quando isso acontece, seus olhos se tornam cinzentos e seu comportamento muda completamente. Torna-se frio, calculista e nunca erra um golpe. Fica muito poderoso nessa personalidade.  
**História**: Nascido em Krayvhus, sempre foi uma criança alegríssima. Foi criado com mais 11 irmãos mais velhos e sempre se divertiu muito com eles. Seu pai morreu quando ele tinha apenas 15 anos, logo no início da guerra. Um a um, seus irmãos e irmãs foram morrendo. Quando só restavam mais ele e o segundo mais velho, sua mãe foi feita refém pelos anões e foi quando Klaus despertou sua segunda personalidade. Foi treinado pelo irmão até que este também morreu durante uma batalha. Sempre prega o que seu irmão dizia "não se deixe abater por nada, tristeza é para os fracos".  
**O que gosta**: Gosta de cantarolar por aí, brincar, pentelhar a vida dos outros, doces, pentear cabelos (seus e de suas amigas fadas).  
**O que não gosta**: Anões, pessoas más, guerra, mau humor, que digam que ele não parece um duende por que é comprido demais. Na sua segunda personalidade, odeia pessoas metidas a engraçadinhas.  
**Habilidades**: Tem um bom domínio de magia, mira extremamente precisa, audição e faro muito aguçados. É bastante veloz, mas pouco resistente, se cansa com facilidade. Tem o dom de convencer as pessoas.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?**: Tem uma atiradeira com a qual nunca erra um tiro, sae usar o arco e a espada muito bem quando na sua segunda personalidade. Sempre anda com um escudo nas costas e uma espada e uma atiradeira(assim como a sacolinha com as pequenas bolinhas de chumbo) no cinto em seu quadril.  
**O que acha da guerra**: Acha besteira, ele tem de andar protegido e nem sabe o por que! Como pessoas podem se matar sem motivo? É ridículo! Absurdo!

**N/a**: \o viva os duendes baixinhos e gatinhos xDD simplesmente ADOREI!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Lihe-Cymbeline  
**Apelido**: Beline, Bel, Lihe-line(de infância)  
**Sexo**: feminino  
**Raça**: Fada  
**Idade**:200 anos  
**De onde veio**: Nymph  
**Aparência**: longos cabelos madrepérola(nácar) e olhos furta-cor, se for fada, com asas furta-cor também, lábios róseos e c/ uma pintinha perto do canto direito da boca, magra, com busto médio, cinturinha fina e quadril médio, pernas longas, ela fica pequenininha quando precisa ou então quando está fraca...  
**Personalidade**: muito curiosa, alegre, jovial, teimosa e temperamental, ciumenta e mimada, mas sempre muito alegre e espontânea.  
**História**: Lihe-Cymbeline é uma fada que sempre foi muito curiosa e sempre queria saber como são os mortais, qual o cheiro deles, o som de sua respiração e sua voz, como é o toque de sua pele, e tudo o mais... Sempre foi criticada por seus pais e amigas por isso. Já que os humanos sempre nunca foram bem vistos pelas fadas. Teve uma infância alegre e cheia de aventuras.  
**O que gosta**: de aventuras, de flores e árvores, d passear a noite, sob o luar, de brincar com água, de mortais, de voar, de cantar e dançar, mesmo que ela nem sempre cante bem...  
**O que não gosta**: de ver quem ela ama c/ outra pessoa, de guerras...  
**Habilidades**: voar, pode ficar pequena quando precisa, porém quando está fraca ela também fica pequenininha, usa magia branca em suas várias formas  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** uma lança prateada, com um cristal na ponta, a lâmina na ponta da lança é de ouro, com algumas pedrinhas preciosas incrustadas.  
**O que acha da guerra**: não gosta e não entende pq... vê o mundo como um lugar bonito e não entende como as pessoas podem lutar e destruir esse local tão precioso e bonito em q vivem...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Eilian Hayder-Calliot  
**Apelido**: Lian  
**Sexo**: masculino  
**Raça**: humano. (há quem diga que ele tenha alguma descendência élfica, mas ele nega de pé juntos que tenha)  
**Idade**: 28 anos (mas tem cara de 16)  
**De onde veio**: Elysdeon  
**Aparência**: Magro, de estatura mediana (1,70m). Cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos até os joelhos. Presos em um rabo alto, ficam na altura do quadril. Deixa a franja bagunçada que cobre parcialmente os olhos e duas mechas mais longas (mas menores que o resto do cabelo) soltas, moldando seu rosto. Com excessão da franja e das mechas curtas, as pontas do cabelo são tingidas de preto (o comprimento é um pouco menor que metade do cabelo dele). Seus olhos também são bicolores: o esquerdo é vermelho e o direito é verde-claro; grandes, felinos e com um ar travesso. Seus caninos são ligeiramente afiados, acentuando mais a aparência felina.  
**Personalidade**: Um meninão: alegre, divertido, amigo de todos, é o que levanta o astral do pessoal quando tá todo mundo sem ânimo e desencorajado. Travesso e sincero, fala o que lhe vem à mente sem pestenejar, o que às vezes o coloca em maus lençóis, mas ele sempre dá um jeito de se safar. Sempre com um sorriso divertido no rosto, mas se brigam com ele, bate de frente com o agressor, pois não leva desaforo pra casa. Preguiçoso, detesta ter que ficar pensando, costuma passar uma imagem de ser meio burro, o que deixa os outros de queixo caído ao ver como ele é esperto, escapando de enrascadas dos modos mais malucos possíveis. Prega peças de vez em quando para descontrair o ambiente. Faz bico quando está emburrado e/ou as coisas não saem como ele quer, o que lhe dá um ar meio infantil. Meio pavio-curto, odeia quando o confundem com elfos/semi-elfos por causa do seu cabelo, (sempre puxa as orelhas e fala "Tá vendo alguma ponta aqui?! Eu sou humano, hu-ma-no!") apesar de não ter nada contra eles ou qualquer outra raça. Sabe ser sério e maduro quando necessário. Gosta de provocar o adversário quando luta, usando sempre um sorriso maroto, mas prefere evitar mortes se for possível.  
**História**: Caçula de uma família de seis irmãos, teve uma infância feliz mesmo em meio à essa guerra. Viu todos junto com o pai irem para batalha e quase nenhum voltar, apenas Garland, o segundo mais velho. Este ajudou no treinamento de Eilian na arte de guerrear, para o menino poder se defender - mas ele costumava dar um jeito de fugir dos treinos por pura preguiça, era comum encontrá-lo empoleirado em uma (das poucas) árvore mais próxima. Com o tempo passou a achar esses treinos divertidos, então se empenhou mais, tornando-se um hábil guerreiro. Também ingressou no exército de Elysdeon como toda sua família, suas habilidades cooperando para que atingisse uma posição de destaque no exército como capitão de tropas (mas sempre dá um jeito de fugir das obrigações, para o desespero de seu vice). A luva de garras foi um presente do irmão quando Eilian subiu ao posto de capitão.  
**O que gosta**: Gatos (adora de paixão), dias ensolarados, dormir, comer.  
**O que não gosta**: chuva, ficar molhado, desânimo, ler, trabalho, mexer com coisas complicadas.  
Habilidades: movimentos felinos, é um corredor e saltador exímio, poucos se comparam à sua agilidade. Tem uma técnica de estratégia meio maluca - que para sorte e alívio de seus comandados, não costuma falhar nunca (bem a la Sparrow XD).  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Uma luva com 4 garras de ferro compridas e afiadas nas costas da mão, unida à uma semi-armadura que protege seu braço e ombro direitos.  
**O que acha da guerra**: Quando mais cedo acabar, melhor. Já está de saco cheio disso tudo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Abele Faustino  
**Apelido**: Bella  
**Sexo**: masculino  
**Raça**: semi-elfo  
**Idade**: 20 anos  
**De onde veio**: Elysdeon  
**Aparência**: 1,80 m, 72 kg, pele morena e bem tratada, olhos violeta, cabelos azul escuros, curto em chanel, porte atlético mas magro, possui uma cauda de um bato siamês. Adora ficar admirando seu próprio corpo e maquiar os olhos.  
**Personalidade**: uma flor, uma "moça". Gentil, delicado e extremamente afetado. Não que se importe muito com isso ou com a opinião alheia mas chega a ser estranho. Odeia sujeira e feiúra e critica sem dó essas duas coisas. Não papas na língua e tampouco juízo (ex.: ele é do tipo que chama o Mask de fedido na cara dura, sem pensar muito nas conseqüências). Odeia ter que se vestir mal ou fazer trabalho pesado (segundo ele estraga a pele e suas mimosas mãos). Ama todos os rapazes bonitos e dá em cima sem dó nem piedade (e sem se importar com a opção sexual do dito cujo). Não é covarde de jeito nenhum e briga muito bem quando irritado. Tem alergia a pêlos de outros animais. Sai do sério quando quebra a unha ou lhe borram a maquiagem.  
**História**: a vergonha do pai. Fruto de um relacionamento relâmpago com uma elfa, acabou sendo abandonado ainda bebê por ela na soleira da porta do pai, que já sabia de sua existência. A princípio, apesar de ser um mestiço, foi acolhido com carinho, já que era a última esperança do velho de passar o nome da família. Com a falecida esposa só tivera filhas, seis lindas meninas. Porém, com o passar dos anos ficou evidente que não daria herdeiros a seu progenitor (pelo menos não da maneira convencional). Isso deixou o velho irado e só não o expulsou por interferência das irmãs, que o adoravam e cobriam-no de mimos (o que ajudou a estragar ainda mais suas tendências). Filho de um almirante, era mais que óbvio que ingressasse na marinha para servir. Quando contava com 14 anos porém ele faleceu. As irmãs decidiram abrir um restaurante em sua cidade, local onde aprendeu a cozinhar. Está tranqüilo e ciente que ao completar 21 anos terá que se alistar e talvez assumir o posto do pai (não que ele se importe muito, já que tem rapazes bem bonitinhos por lá...).  
**O que gosta**: rapazes, rapazes, rapazes! Também de roupas, compras, fazer a manicure e criticar os outros. Ah, ele ama cozinhar.  
**O que não gosta**: animais (tem alergia), sujeira, trabalhos pesados.  
**Habilidades**: cozinhar. E faz muito bem. Sabe aproveitar qualquer tipo de comida mas é meio exagerado nas porções e vive reclamando da sujeira das cozinhas.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Sabe usar facas, principalmente as de cozinha. Carrega sempre um punhal amarrado à perna direita.  
**O que acha da guerra**: uma imbecilidade completa. Afinal, além de se machucarem, diminui muito a quantidade de rapazes bonitos no mundo.

N/a: Amei ele, totalmente comédia! xDD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**: Nessimë Ciël  
**Apelido**: Ness ou Ciël  
**Sexo**: Feminino  
**Raça**: Elfa  
**Idade**: 1300, aparenta 17.  
**De onde veio**: Cerridwen  
**Aparência**: Estatura mediana, corpo bem definido, cintura fina, bumbum e busto avantajados, pernas longas, cabelos azuis claros, compridos, tem uma franja comprida, sempre ajeitada atrás das orelhas, pele roseada, orelhas pontudas (estilo os elfos da noite de Warcraft, mas com as orelhinhas menores pra ficar mais bonitinha XD). Tem olhos azuis brilhantes e com pupilas de gato.  
**Personalidade**: Ela é alegre e divertida, totalmente rebelde e pervertida. Não suporta ver ninguém triste, quieto ou mal humorado, sempre fica fazendo piadas ou travessuras para infernizar a vida das pessoas.  
**História**: O pai e a mãe de Ciël eram guerreiros, então ela não teve muito contato com nenhum dos dois... na realidade, nenhum. Foi criada pelos tios e a única vez que viu os pais (sem contar quando ela nasceu) foi em um desfile que teve na cidade, depois disso... nem presentinhos no aniversário. Por isso se prometeu que teria uma família e nunca ficaria longe dos filhos. Está a procura do parceiro ideal, então fica 'experimentando' o máximo, até achar seu 'príncipe encantado'  
**O que gosta**: Do sexo oposto... gosta da noite e de animais.  
**O que não gosta**: Nogoths (Anões) não que ela odeie, apenas prefere ficar longe deles  
**Habilidades**: Conversa com animais  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Adagas  
**O que acha da guerra**: De um certo ponto excitante... lutar é interessante... mas por outro lado, acha uma falta do que fazer... A paz é muito mais cômoda. Além disso, tem trauma de 'lutas' por causa da falta de seus pais a fizeram.

N/a: Que isso, a ficha ficou ótima! Se importa se eu colocar a Nessimë como companheira de farra da Capitã Faelivrin? xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome**:Aegnor Valenkay  
**Apelido**:não tem  
**Sexo**:Masculino  
**Raça**:Meio-elfo  
**Idade**:900  
**De onde veio**:Elysdeon  
**Aparência**:Alto(1.85m),forte e belíssimo. Seus cabelos são longos(ficam abaixo da cintura),prateados,lisos e sempre que iluminados deixam uma aura etérea e misteriosa à sua volta;no entanto,ficam quase sempre presos. Seus olhos são de um azul escuro e que às vezes parecem negros. Sua pele é morena, mas apenas por que gosta muito de ficar ao sol. Sua voz é suave e sedutora. Sua pele é macia e muito bem cuidada.  
**Personalidade**:Na maior parte do tempo é distante,formal e um tanto quanto indiferente. Não que faça isso por mal mas prefere não cultivar sentimentos por facilidade,aparenta ser insensível e não se esforça nem um pouco para parecer o contrário. Na verdade,é até conveniente para o intuito de Aegnor de não desenvolver vínculos com indivíduo algum. Caso venha a parecer alguém minimamente especial para ele,a coisa muda. Ele se torna gentil,amável e dedicado;em situações deveras esporádicas,vale à pena citar. Aprecia a solidão como poucos e se sente muito confortável com ela. Não espere que ele venha a ser romântico,isso está fora do rol de habilidades do rapaz. Tem uma capacidade inata para ser irônico e não se incomoda nem um pouco em ofender ou ferir alguém,se achar que é necessário. Além de ter uma memória prodigiosa,costuma guardar rancor.  
**História**:Nasceu da união entre uma humana e um elfo. Sua mãe(Híril) o criou sozinha e raramente falava do pai dele(Aeron),o que durante muito tempo despertou curiosidade no rapaz. Eles viviam em uma casa simples em Elyseon. Num determinado momento,sua mãe explica o por que de ela não mencionar o pai de Aegnor:Ele a havia abandonado. Híril conta que eles foram amantes durante muito tempo mas assim que ele descobriu a gravidez dela,ele partiu dizendo que seria uma desonra para a nobre Casa dos Valenkay ter um mestiço em sua linhagem. A partir desse momento,Aegnor toma um ódio absoluto do pai mas o desprezo que sente pelo mesmo o impede de procurar vingança. Quando tinha 20 anos,sua mãe adoece e morre;poucos dias depois um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis surge à sua porta. Aegnor sabia de quem se tratava:Aeron.O que mais desagradou o meio-elfo foi ver a semelhança absurda que ele tinha com o verme que,infelizmente,era seu pai. E este viera acompanhado de uma mulher loira e com os mesmos olhos azuis:Sadriel,a irmã de Aeron. Eles haviam vindo para legitimar a posição de Aegnor como membro da família Valenkay;o jovem aceitou mas fez questão de fazer com que o pai soubesse o quanto ele o odiava. Durante o tempo em que viveu com os outros membros da família,ele se afeiçoou imensamente à tia. Quando completou 400 anos,Aegnor deixou a casa paterna e partiu para Sirynx e lá,depois de séculos,ele finalmente se sentiu em casa.  
**O que gosta**:Mãe,tia,doces,música,livros,mar,praia,sol,chuva,noite,vagar pela noite,cantar(e o faz muito bem),compor,silêncio,solidão,lugares escuros,animais noturnos,mergulho,viajar,olhar pro nada,pensar na vida...  
**O que não gosta**:Seu pai,frio,barulho,multidões,brigas,sentimentalismo,preconceito,rebeldia,falta de educação,vulgaridade,sermões,falar do passado...  
**Habilidades**:Arco,luta corporal,estratégia e música.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma**:Sim,arco e uma espada  
**O que acha da guerra**:Se algo pudesse ser chamado de quintessência da inutilidade,seria isso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome** : Pallas Cereborn  
**Apelido**: Pallas  
**Sexo**: feminino  
**Raça** : samhains  
**Idade**: Aparentemente Pallas parece ter 17  
**De onde veio**: Syrinx  
**Aparência**: 1,70, magra e com corpo curvilíneo, busto satisfatório, cintura fina, pernas longas e delineadas, braços longos e finos, unhas longas, pele bem alva, cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, franja longa e dividida ao meio caindo sobre os olhos felinos e vermelhos, olhar à la Angelina Jolie, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, rosto angular e traços delicados.  
**Personalidade**: pavio curto, explosiva, fria, irônica, tem um senso de humor apimentado e negro, adora fazer piadinhas nas horas mais indevidas, não liga para o que dizem para ela ou dela, simplesmente vira o rosto e deixa a pessoa falando sozinha, ou boceja. É muito corajosa e destemida, dá a alma pelos amigos, pode estar quase morrendo, mas não abandona o campo de batalha, teimosa, tem espírito aventureiro, por isso quanto mais emoção melhor.  
**História**:   
**O que gosta**: ficar na dela, tocar algum instrumento de sopro, lua, lugares altos, coisas perigosas.  
**O que não gosta**: minhocas, ser proíbida de fazer algo, que machuquem seus amigos.  
**Habilidades**: ótima em luta corporal, exímia com a espada, ágil, maleável, rápida, ótima estrategista. tem noção de magia negra.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** além da adaga com um dragão no cabo com olhos de rubi encravados que ela usa em casos extremos, ela usa dois leques de ferro, se não puder usar isto, duas espadas.  
**O que acha da guerra**: uma idiotice, muitos de seus amigos morrem por causa de algo bobo e fútil, porque não conseguem viver em paz! Ela luta por si e pelos amigos, não pela guerra.

N/a: Sorry por não explicar melhor a história...samhains nascem como híbridos de dragão, mas tem diferenças entre si, por exemplo: alguns tem cauda, outros asas e alguns somente escamas em algumas partes do corpo. E tem pais sim...espero que tenha esclarecido, qualquer coisa é só perguntar ;D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nome** : Cion Callerun  
**Apelido**: Não tem  
**Sexo**: masculino  
**Raça**: semi-elfo  
**Idade**: 1500, mas aparentemente 19 humanos  
**De onde veio**: Syrinx  
**Aparência**: 1,80, magro e esguio, pele bem alva, porte elegante e altivo como um elfo, cabelos até o meio das costas, lisos e prateados com a franja na altura do queixo, caindo sobre os olhos turquesa e levemente caídos, lábios rosados, pele alva, tem orelhas semi-pontudas com um brinco de argola na ponta da orelha esquerda.  
**Personalidade**: Um sem noção, palhaço, divertido, vagabundo de primeira classe, dorminhoco, calmo que nem uma porta, é difícil tirarem ele do sério, distraído, guloso, mas inteligente e estranhamente ágil. É um safado de primeira linhagem também, não pode ver um rabo de saia que tá lá, babando, sabe que é bonito e usa isso muitas vezes, é um narciso...Não liga de ser visto pelado andando por aí...  
**História**: Mãe humana e pai elfo, sua mãe morreu à muito tempo, quando ainda era pequeno, o que gerou um pouco de trauma nela, e sendo filho de um general, nunca recebeu tanto carinho e atenção, mas isso não deixou que Cion se tornasse frio ou distante, pois sempre teve amigos. Outro fato de ser filho de generais, é que ele é mais visado nos treinos, e sempre que pode foge e é facilmente encontrado dormindo em algum canto.  
**O que gosta**: de dormir, comer, encher saco dos amigos, nadar pelado nos rios, ser chamado de lindo e gostoso, seus amigos, mulheres, mulheres e mulheres.  
**O que não gosta**: de treinar, de trovões, seu pai(a única pessoa capaz de deixar Cion de mau humor, não que o odeie, apenas não teve o amor que queria).  
**Habilidades**:Ele controla o vento, é muito maleável, rápido e ágil.  
**Usa algum tipo de arma? Qual?** Como todo bom elfo, arco e flecha à la Légolas.  
**O que acha da guerra**: Prefere ficar neutro à isso. parece não ligar muito. Mas no fundo fica profundamente indignado.

N/a: Não precisa se preocupar, a ficha ficou ótima!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt**


	3. Pares

_**Dark Soul**_

**Sinopse**: Terras em guerra entre si. Uma profecia. O destino de alguns jovens foi lançado, conseguirão sair vivos e cumprir sua missão?

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E lá vão os pares! xD Espero ter agradado a todos, se alguém não gostar, por favor me avise, ok?

_**Pares: **_

_Fenris Gaarv - Abele Faustino_ (Já estou me preparando para a comédia que vai ser esses dois juntos xD)

_Leod – Klaus_ (Tadinho do Klaus...o Leod vai levar ele pro mal caminho xDD)

_Eilian Hayder-Calliot - Aegnor Valenkay_ (Como as criadoras estavam indecisas, coloquei os dois juntos...sem problemas, né?)

_Nessimë Ciël – Axel Lólindir_ (Axel, prepare-se para ser agarrado! Hauahauahua...)

_Pallas Cereborn – Milo_ (Achei que ia ser uma bela combinação ;D)

_Cion Callerun – Jannë Faelivrin_ (a criadora aqui aceita o Cion como par da Jannë sim! xD ele vai levar muitos foras dela...hauahuahua)

_Lihe-Cymbeline – Mask_ (Claro que pode! Mask todinho pra você ;D)

_Slade - Saga_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Assim que puder posto o primeiro capítulo...:D Dri Lioncourt se sentindo inspirada xD

Beijos,

;D

**Dri Lioncourt**


	4. Destinos que se cruzam – Parte I

_**Dark Soul**_

**Sinopse**: Terras em guerra entre si. Uma profecia. O destino de alguns jovens foi lançado, conseguirão sair vivos e cumprir sua missão?

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 1 – Destinos que se cruzam – Parte I**

"Então é assim que tudo acaba?" ela pensava com amargura, enquanto servia-se de mais uma dose de rum. Sua visão já estava começando a ficar um pouco turva, mas ela não se importava. Já tinha experiências em bebidas e com certeza aquilo não a deixaria fora de si. Talvez apenas um pouco...alegre.

Jannë passou os olhos por sua cabine, sabia cada um dos detalhes de cor, cada peça de decoração roubada. Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que se tornara capitã, mas as coisas pouco haviam mudado. Teria continuado nessa vida se não fosse por causa da guerra. Seus marujos estavam certos, não compensava mais ser pirata...mesmo assim, não conseguia suportar a idéia de ter que abandonar o seu amado Lynder, o navio que já lhe tinha salvado a pele inúmeras vezes.

E o que ia fazer depois, afinal? Entrar para o exército estava fora de cogitação. Não queria se envolver em uma guerra que não era sua. Hum, talvez se tornasse uma ladra de terra firme na falta de coisa melhor...

- Eu ainda tenho tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso, não é mesmo Myths? – ela perguntou, se dirigindo a pequena cobra dependurada em seu pescoço. Myths apenas estirou a língua para fora, cheirando o ar, mas Jannë pareceu satisfeita, sorrindo de modo afável para o réptil.

- Além do mais... – ela continuou e um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de seu rosto. – Se eles pensam que vão levar alguma parte do meu tesouro estão muito enganados! – bateu o copo, agora vazio, na mesa e seus olhos se encheram de um brilho sinistro.

- Ninguém vai por as mãos no _meu ouro_! – ela praticamente gritou essas duas últimas palavras, andando em passos apressados para um enorme baú entalhado a ouro, no centro da cabine. Tirou a cobra de seu pescoço e a colocou no chão. – Myths, vigie a porta, sim? Se alguém que não seja o Leod ou a Nessimë entrar, pode mordê-los à vontade! – ela piscou um olho para a cobra, que novamente estirou a língua e foi se arrastando para frente da porta.

A elfa sorriu satisfeita, e tirando uma sacola de couro do bolso, começou a enchê-la com as jóias e moedas presentes no baú, murmurando uma cantiga pirata. Já tinha enchido a sacola praticamente até a boca, quando ouviu o leve ranger da porta. Myths se esgueirou, pronta para dar o bote, mas quando a porta se abriu por completo ela relaxou e se pôs a rastejar em direção a Jannë.

Ao ver aquilo a elfa parou bruscamente o que estava fazendo, e virando-se, sorriu para a figura que andava calmamente pela cabine.

- Resolveu dar um último adeus? – ela perguntou, com uma melancolia na voz que não lhe era característica. A figura saiu das sombras, revelando um homem de cabelos muito negros e espessos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azul-meia noite.

- Adeus? – ele lhe devolveu a pergunta, com um tom levemente sarcástico. – Eu estava pensando em lhe fazer companhia por mais alguns anos... – ele completou, pensativo.

- Isso...é verdade Leod? – ela perguntou, desconfiando como sempre de tudo que lhe era dito. – Achei que não gostasse da companhia de mulheres – ela comentou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Talvez... – ele respondeu, mantendo um ar de mistério em torno de si. – mas para tudo há uma exceção, não é mesmo?

- Neste caso...chame Nessimë, não vamos deixar nem um único galeão para esses piratas desclassificados!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O samhain levantou os olhos para o céu, repetindo mentalmente para não se incomodar com os insistentes olhares que eram lançados sobre si. Ora, não era de se admirar que fosse assim. Com seus 1,94m, olhos azul-esverdeados e cabelos cor de grafite, Fenris Gaarv não poderia passar despercebido, nem mesmo entre uma multidão de pessoas. Além disso, as escamas que cobriam algumas partes de seu corpo e a longa cauda azul-petróleo contribuíam ainda mais para atrair os olhares curiosos.

Ansiava por voltar logo a Syrinx, sua terra natal, lá, em meio a tantos outros híbridos de dragão não seria tão propriamente notado. Estava em Djerta apenas para cumprir um serviço, dar cabo da vida de um infeliz qualquer, não tinha interesse em saber de quem realmente se tratava, lhe bastava conhecer o nome e o lugar onde vivia. Contanto que lhe pagassem bem não se importava em fazer esse tipo de trabalho sujo, tinha calado a boca de sua consciência há muito tempo e não sentia remorso algum por matar a sangue-frio.

Uma saca cheia de ouro fazia qualquer um se esquecer do que era certo ou errado. Sem contar que estavam em meio a uma guerra, o que era, sem dúvida nenhuma uma boa fonte de lucro, esta já era a quarta vez na semana em que era pago para silenciar um inimigo. Em questão de dinheiro não tinha do que reclamar. Agora só lhe faltava arrumar uma nova companhia, mas isso não seria problema, já tinha estado em Djerta mais de uma vez, e sabia muito bem onde encontrar os seres mais belos daquela terra. Mas não era hora de pensar sobre isso, se preocuparia em arranjar uma companhia mais tarde.

Sem que tivesse se dado conta, suas pernas o haviam trazido à casa de sua vítima. Uma casa bastante elegante por sinal, ficou absorto por um momento, admirado com a riqueza de detalhes da construção. Então seu alvo era alguém rico? E de certo também bastante influente...interessante, há tempos que não matava alguém tão importante.

Aguçou os ouvidos, mas não percebeu nenhuma movimentação vinda da casa e tão pouco viu alguém, resolveu subir no telhado e esperar que a presa desse o ar de sua graça, não importava quanto tempo demorasse.

Gaarv estava novamente absorto em seus pensamentos que quase não notou a aproximação de um jovem ruivo, acompanhado de uma bela elfa morena. A moça estava visivelmente bêbada, andava amparada pelo ruivo, com as bochechas rosadas e ria de modo histérico. Por sua vez, o ruivo parecia incomodado com a situação, olhava para os lados apreensivo e murmurava algumas palavras para a elfa ao seu lado, esta piscava repetidas vezes os olhos azuis e passava a rir cada vez mais alto, parando apenas para responder-lhe em élfico.

Fenris se espantou com a atitude do rapaz, tudo levava a crer que ele estava se aproveitando da bebedeira da elfa para passar a noite com ela, mas Fenris notou que ele tentava discretamente afastá-la de si, sem contar que o olhar apreensivo que ele lançava para os lados fazia parecer com que soubesse que seria atacado a qualquer momento. "E talvez realmente saiba..." o samhain pensou consigo mesmo.

Bem, isso pouco importava agora, tinha um trabalho para fazer...

Gaarv não esperou mais, obtendo impulso, pulou do telhado, caindo bem na frente de sua presa. O rapaz teve um sobressalto e instintivamente largou a elfa. Ela, também assustada, cambaleou para trás e acabou por cair no chão, desmaiando logo em seguida.

Lá, parado, observando os olhos do rapaz que brilhavam com um medo genuíno, Fenris se deu conta do quanto ele era bonito. Os cabelos cor de fogo passavam um pouco da altura dos ombros e emolduravam perfeitamente aquele rosto jovem, os olhos verdes lhe davam um charme a mais e o corpo bem tratado por músculos era prova de que ele sabia como se cuidar. E, apesar do medo evidente, Fenris percebeu que era observado com o mesmo entusiasmo.

De súbito um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto, deixando a mostra os caninos afiados. Tinha encontrado sua companhia para a noite! ...Cuidaria do serviço mais tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A noite já tinha caído há algumas horas, a euforia e agitação resultantes da presença do sol tinham se dissipado, ouvia-se ao longe sussurros e lamentações daqueles que o infortúnio atingira, os habitantes de Syrinx à muito tinham se recolhido para suas casas, em busca de abrigo e calor. Era sempre assim, ao menor sinal de que o pôr do sol se aproximava todas as ruas ficavam vazias em questão de minutos. O medo de ladrões, assassinos e soldados inimigos tomava conta de muitos corações, era uma existência triste, e um tanto sombria, mas pelo menos era uma existência e todos se abraçavam a essa idéia para se manterem firmes, lúcidos.

Estavam todos esperando, afinal. Esperando o momento certo, uma chance para atacar e se defender dos que os ameaçavam, uma ameaça que vinha muito antes da guerra, que atravessara incontáveis gerações. Bem, era de se esperar que sendo governada por semi elfos e samhains, Syrinx fosse a terra mais detestada de toda Teresept. De um lado os semi elfos, repudiados pelos elfos de sangue puro, considerados indignos de conviver entre sua linhagem nobre; do outro, os samhains, uma raça criada por sortilégios de magia com o único objetivo de criar os guerreiros perfeitos. Seres que eram metade humano e metade dragão.

Possuíam habilidades impressionantes, ágeis, fortes e precisos, haviam nascido para combater. Mas representavam acima de tudo uma ameaça, a metade dragão apesar de lhes garantir poderes acarretava em personalidades fortes, indomáveis e instintos de liberdade. Não podiam ser usados como meras armas, tinham vontade própria e essa vontade destruiu os magos que os criaram e seus segredos foram para sempre perdidos. As outras raças sempre foram ensinadas a desprezar esses seres antinaturais e foi ao lado dos semi elfos que eles encontraram algo que possa ser chamado de compreensão, partilhavam da mesma dor, e juntos, encontraram seu lugar.

Assim vinha sendo em Syrinx por anos a fio, semi elfos e samhains nunca lutaram entre si, o laço que os mantinha ligados sempre falava mais alto, e do mesmo modo que encontraram um lar, trabalharam para que ele não fosse perdido. Formaram o exército mais bem treinado que se tenha ouvido falar, não hesitam em matar quando é preciso, defendem com unhas e dentes o que lhes pertence por direito.

Aegnor Valenkay sabia muito bem disso e tinha orgulho em fazer parte do exército de Syrinx. Tinha contribuído para a criação deste e o tinha visto crescer e ficar mais poderoso conforme o tempo passava, também viu muitos de seus companheiros caírem mortos em combate, mas o modo distante e formal como tratava a todos ajudara a amenizar a dor. Afinal, de que adiantaria cultivar sentimentos se de uma hora para a outra as pessoas que ama fossem mortas? Nada, absolutamente nada. Era preferível manter a máscara de frio e insensível, que além do mais, ajudava a impor respeito.

Passou uma das mãos pelos longos cabelos prateados, num gesto de irritação, não era costume seu ficar pensando tantas bobagens, "o que está feito não pode ser mudado, aqueles que estão mortos não voltarão a vida" ele disse consigo mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma imagem de sua mãe, Híril lhe passava pela mente.

Os olhos azul escuro piscaram cansados, esta era a terceira noite seguida em que não conseguia dormir, mesmo não sabendo ao certo o motivo. Alguma coisa dentro de si insistia em lhe dizer que algo de importante estava próximo de se realizar, talvez uma daquelas premonições élficas que ouvira falar durante a temporada em que viveu em Elysdeon, junto dos outros Valenkay. Mas ainda assim havia algo estranho, premonição não era um dom comum, certo? Lembrava-se muito bem de que somente alguns poucos elfos durante toda a história de Teresept eram dotados dessa capacidade, então porque logo ele, um semi elfo?

Sorriu. O destino era mesmo algo intrigante, em um momento se é repudiado, no outro se descobre que possui um dom raríssimo! Poderia fazer bom uso disso, somente tomaria cuidado para guardar a informação no mais completo sigilo. Quando precisasse de um trunfo, saberia o que usar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Krayvhus é talvez a terra mais bela de Teresept, ainda que a guerra tenha aumentado de intensidade cada vez mais, ela não perdeu nem por um instante o seu magnífico brilho. São incontáveis os números de espécies de plantas e animais que a compõe, até mesmo seus habitantes, as fadas e duendes não são capazes de dizer com exatidão.

Protegida pelos carvalhos centenários, no coração da floresta encontra-se a morada dessas criaturas mágicas, e também sua base militar. Duendes e fadas dão a impressão de não passarem de seres frágeis e inofensivos, mas a realidade é totalmente outra, favorecendo-se de seu aspecto doce já venceram inúmeras batalhas. Enquanto duendes lutam com espadas e arcos, as fadas se encarregam de lhes dar cobertura, utilizando-se de suas habilidades com magia. Encantamentos de cura e proteção são sempre os mais utilizados, se não fosse por isso, Krayvhus não existiria mais, não do modo como eles a conhecem. A floresta morreria nas mãos de qualquer outro que tentasse governar aquela terra, somente eles sabiam como mantê-la viva e usá-la ao seu benefício.

É claro que não seria diferente, a floresta era parte deles, eram um único ser e juntos, sobreviveriam, não importa o que acontecesse.

Estas eram as palavras que Klaus não cansava de repetir para seus companheiros, o duende de cabelos ruivos, ondulados com grandes cachos nas pontas e olhos de um tom de verde muito brilhante estava sempre de bom humor, excerto quando algo lhe desagradava, parecia mais uma criança emburrada do que um guerreiro experiente. Em parte podia-se estar certo quanto a isso, mas quando sua segunda personalidade era desperta, não podia nem de longe ser comparado a uma criança. Tornava-se frio, calculista e nunca errava um único golpe.

Mas naquele dia, suas palavras pouco adiantaram para animar alguém, haviam perdido muitos dos seus em um embate com os anões, estavam perdendo forças e isso se tornava cada vez mais preocupante. Como poderiam continuar desse jeito?

Klaus tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que este parecesse ainda um pouco abatido. Não adiantaria de nada ficar triste pelos que partiram, com certeza tinham encontrado um lugar melhor do que o caos em que viviam. Assoprou a franja rebelde que teimava em lhe cobrir os olhos, amanhã seria um novo dia e ele estava disposto a descontar tudo que haviam perdido...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/a: Demorei mais enfim veio o capítulo! xD ele não foi revisado, me perdoem se houver algum erro u.u espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não aparecerem todos os personagens, eu pretendo dar a devida atenção a todos, por isso não coloquei todo mundo logo de cara, espero que me entendam. Ah, e eu tentei explicar um pouco melhor sobre algumas das sete terras, se ficou chato e cansativo, não foi minha intenção xD e sobre quase não ter falas...é que eu quis trabalhar melhor o POV dos personagens, espero que tenha ficado bom. E as reviews eu respondo por PM, estou sem tempo agora...

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt**


	5. Destinos que se cruzam Parte II

_**Dark Soul**_

**Sinopse**: Terras em guerra entre si. Uma profecia. O destino de alguns jovens foi lançado, conseguirão sair vivos e cumprir sua missão?

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 2 – Destinos que se cruzam – Parte II**

Barulho de cachoeira, risos de homens e mulheres e uma doce melodia entoando uma balada qualquer lhe chegavam aos ouvidos. Coisas fúteis, um enorme desperdício de tempo na opinião dele, deviam se preocupar em proteger suas terras, família e amigos ao invés de se preocupar com tais banalidades amorosas. Bom, era de se esperar que sendo um dos soldados mais eficientes de Syrinx, Axel Arcamenel pensasse de tal forma.

Sempre despertara interesse devido a sua aparência exótica, os cabelos pretos com reflexos roxos que chegavam até a altura dos ombros, a espessa franja cobrindo-lhe parcialmente os olhos violetas e as pequenas asas escamosas garantiam-lhe muitos olhares de desejo. Mas o samhain não se importava com isso, aliás, detestava qualquer tipo de contato físico. Certas marcas do passado eram impossíveis de se apagar, e ele bem sabia disso.

Havia se alistado no exército há menos de cinco anos e, no entanto, já garantira uma bela reputação. Implacável era a palavra mais usada para se referir a ele quando entrava em combate, estava sempre na primeira linha de batalha e por vezes comandava pequenas tropas de ataque surpresa, uma de suas especialidades. Enchia-se de orgulho ao ser comparado aos pais, que antes dele também foram soldados, embora somente demonstrasse a mais pura indiferença e superioridade. Ninguém realmente precisava saber o que se passava em sua cabeça, não é? Seus pensamentos eram como um santuário intocado, o único tesouro que ainda não haviam lhe roubado e se dependesse dele, permaneceria assim para sempre.

Dando meia volta, Axel deixou seus supostos companheiros se divertirem e caminhou em passos lentos e regulares na direção da base de Syrinx. Um barulho, porém, lhe chamou a atenção. Havia algo em meio aos arbustos, ele pode perceber os movimentos as suas costas quando tinham se virado. Inimigos? Ótimo, estava mesmo com vontade de matar alguém...

Num gesto rápido, apanhou a adaga prateada, presa ao cinto de armas e a empunhou, assumindo uma posição de combate. Mas...onde estava...? Outro barulho, desta vez à sua direita e ele não teve dúvidas, deixou que o instinto animal tomasse conta dele, como sempre acontecia em situações como essa e lançou a adaga.

Ouviu o baque de um corpo caindo de encontro ao chão e soube que tinha acertado seu alvo em cheio. Caminhou em direção ao corpo com passos lentos, saboreando cada momento de sua vitória, até que vislumbrou o que realmente ele tinha acertado.

- Hunf, não passa de uma raposa! – ele pensou, mas acabando por falar em voz alta. Abaixou-se e retirou sua adaga do animal, guardando-a ainda suja de sangue de volta ao cinto de armas. – Acho que estou ficando paranóico... – ele sussurrou baixinho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho! Oh, não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu aceitar aquela missão...talvez em um estado entre a lucidez e o mundo dos sonhos, onde muitas vezes concordava com tudo que lhe era proposto. É, só podia ser isso...

Cion Callerun olhava a taberna em que se encontrava sem muito interesse, estava cercado do mesmo tipo de sempre, bêbados metidos a valentões, mulheres de vida fácil e um taberneiro mau-humorado. Tédio, imenso e que ameaçava estragar o resto de sua noite.

Ora, esperava encontrar coisa melhor em Elysdeon, algo no mínimo interessante, mas a terra dos elfos já dava claros sinais de que a desgraça em Teresept se espalhava rápido. Alguns anos atrás teria encontrado um lugar calmo, que transmitisse paz de espírito e poderia ouvir as mais belas canções élficas por onde quer que passasse. Agora a situação era bastante diferente, as brigas se tornavam mais freqüentes – muitas delas provocadas por motivos estúpidos – e vários habitantes pareciam pensar que se afogando nas bebidas encontrariam algo do que Elysdeon já fora um dia.

Patético, ah, era em uma daquelas horas em que ele desejava não ter descendência élfica, assim, ficaria livre do trabalho de espionagem que lhe fora designado. Bem, mas já que estava ali, melhor cumprir com o prometido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Navio. É, um bom navio. Dinheiro. O justo. Não vou pagar mais..._

Jannë Faelivrin apenas captava algumas palavras em meio à conversação. Estava diante de um comerciante, negociando seu navio, ah, seu precioso Lynder! Na verdade eram Leod e Nessimë que negociavam o preço adequado, uma vez que a capitã estava distante daquela realidade. Tinha chegado a hora, era ali que se despedia de uma vida inteira a alto mar. Teria saudades daquilo, ah, com toda certeza teria...mas, quem sabe um dia, se os tempos melhorassem, não pudesse voltar?

Os olhos verdes encheram-se novamente daquela determinação que lhe era característica e um leve sorriso se desenhou por seu rosto, ouvindo agora com mais clareza o que se passava em volta, tomou a frente da negociação.

- Caro senhor, veja bem, este navio está em perfeitas condições e é um dos melhores que já navegou por estas águas. – ela disse calmamente, para logo em seguida lançar sua proposta. – Não aceitaremos menos do que 12 sacas de ouro por ele.

O homem à sua frente arregalou os olhos em surpresa, 12 sacas de ouro eram uma fortuna! O que aquela elfa maluca que se dizia pirata estava pensando?

A mesma linha de raciocínio pareceu seu passar na mente de seus companheiros, pois Leod lhe lançou um olhar atravessado que dizia claramente: "Que besteira é essa agora?" e logo depois ouviu Ness lhe sussurrar:

- O que foi que aconteceu com você? Achei que não tinha bebido tanto para ficar de porre!

- E não bebi. – ela respondeu com uma piscadela. – Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, confiem em mim. – ela sussurrou de volta.

- É bem difícil, dado as circunstâncias... – ela ouviu a elfa de cabelos azuis resmungar.

Meia hora mais tarde eles caminhavam pela rua em direção à taberna mais próxima, acompanhados pelo sacolejar das moedas de ouro devidamente guardadas em seus bolsos. Ness, de humor renovado por Jannë ter de fato conseguido as 12 sacas de ouro que tinha pedido, andava ligeiramente à frente, cantarolando:

- "_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_" – conforme ela cantava, a cascata de cabelos azuis era lançada de um lado para o outro.

- "_And bound her in her bones_" – a capitã não pode deixar de acompanhar a melodia, um sorriso aparecendo em sua face, olhou para Leod ao seu lado, calado e andando em frente como se não desse importância a nada além de si mesmo – o que não deixava de ter uma ponta de verdade – agarrou-lhe a mão direita, mesmo sabendo que ele iria detestar tal ato e começou a correr, puxando-o até alcançarem Nessimë. Ela os olhou de forma interrogativa, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa também foi arrastada pela elfa de cabelos ruivos, que não parecia querer outra coisa além de chegar logo à taberna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ele estava preste a dar a noite por encerrada quando ouviu o barulho da porta de entrada sendo escancarada, voltou os olhos para ver de quem se tratava e deparou-se com as figuras de três piratas, duas mulheres e um homem, era fácil deduzir o que eram pelas roupas e pelo modo como seus olhos procuraram pontos de fuga assim que entraram na taberna.

Observou as duas mulheres com um certo interesse. Lindas, ah, sim, elas eram. E infinitamente melhores do que as que já se encontravam ali, ele pensou. Deteve-se na elfa ruiva com ainda mais interesse no que na qual a acompanhava. Olhando cada curva, cada mínimo detalhe. Os cabelos cor de fogo pareciam lhe atrair tanto quanto uma mariposa é atraída pela chama.

Jannë pareceu notar que era tão atentamente observada, pois as duas grandes esmeraldas que eram seus olhos voltaram-se quase instantaneamente para Cion. Elas faiscavam e pareciam dizer algo como "não fique me olhando assim, estranho!" mas ao invés de se intimidar, ele lançou-lhe um beijo e uma piscadela, que fizeram com que a elfa ficasse atônita por um momento, para logo encará-lo novamente, os olhos faiscando ainda mais.

- Divirtam-se. – ela murmurou para Leod e Nessimë, e lançando um sorriso cínico para Cion, se dirigiu a passos rápidos na direção do semi-elfo.

- Parece que alguém aqui vai levar uns belos tapas... – a elfa comentou distraidamente, observando sua capitã começar uma discussão com o estranho. – vai levar alguns garotinhos para o mal caminho hoje? – ela perguntou, voltando-se agora para encarar Leod nos olhos.

- Não seria uma má idéia... – ele respondeu, seus olhos percorrendo o local detalhadamente, em busca de alguém que lhe agradasse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/a: #se esconde dos leitores# eu nem vou falar nada sobre a demora na atualização u.u vocês já sabem, a mesma coisa de sempre: falta de inspiração, falta de tempo e preguiça xD e também porque eu fiquei um tempo distante da sessão de CDZ...eu realmente queria ter escrito um capítulo maior, mas essa parte já estava pronta faz um tempinho e eu achei melhor postá-la logo i.i mesmo assim, espero que ela agrade vocês. Ah, a música que a Nessimë e a Jannë cantam é um trecho de "Hoist the Colors" de Piratas do Caribe 3 ;D

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt**


End file.
